Capturing the Moment
by Clairvoyance12
Summary: I was upset and he helped me, even though he didn't even know me. He cheers me up in the simplest of ways and can daze me with a simple kiss. All I know is that I'm in love with him and he is in love with me. Now I just hope that my family doesn't mess this up...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This story will be reusing my OC Natsu, from 'Among the Dead to Among Living'. She is 23 years old, okay? Everything that happens in this story will be in her point of view. But first I would like to thank, 'Pure Red Crane' for helping me with this. You have been a great help :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Hey Natsu, would you _please_ stop spacing out! If we don't get these photos stacked up, the client is going to blame it on me. Now hurry the hell up!"

"Okay, okay. I got it, sheesh," Natsu muttered under her breath. Natsu was a beautiful, 23 year-old woman. She had crimson, red hair that was held up in a ponytail with a black scrunchie and blue eyes that could pierce through you. She wore plain, black slacks with a white button-up shirt, plus a blazer. The person who she was talking to was a man named Lanchia. He had spiked out, slick black hair, as well as dark circles under his eyes. He wore gloves that he never seemed to take off and he wore a suit with a dark, gray polo underneath. Matched with a simple black tie.

She shot a look at Lanchia... Her _boss_. "You make it sound as if I don't know how to do my job, it wasn't my fault that you didn't snap the picture in time..."

"What did you just say? At least _I_ wasn't disowned from a certain royal family for not being _obedient_ enough!" Lanchia yelled at her, his eyes flashing in indignation. After a few moments of silence, Lanchia's eyes widened in realization of what he just said. "Oh my God, Natsu, I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean that."

Natsu bit her lip and looked away. "It's fine, look I got to go. I have to deliver some photos to Mr. Kawahira..."

Lanchia nodded even though him and Natsu both knew that wasn't true. But he dismissed her anyway. What he said _was_ out of line after all. "Okay, you can go. Sorry again Natsu, that was out of line."

Natsu nodded and smiled slightly. She walked outside the photography studio that she, including a few hundred other people worked. She needed to get going, it was an hour until sundown. Nighttime in Florence, Italy was dangerous, especially for a woman. Natsu looked up at the sun, thinking. Her thoughts strayed towards what Lanchia said earlier...

She shook her head violently and started walking in the direction of her house. 'No, don't think about it. Remember you left all that behind, so you can start a new life here. Lanchia didn't mean it anyway... Well at least I think so. Then again, how _dare_ he bring the past up like that?! He knew that it still hurt her to think about home. _So why?_'

Natsu fingered the strap that was connected to the digital camera, which was fastened to her wrist. She walked past some small shops that led down to her street. She knew this area so well, that she didn't even need to look to know exactly where she was going. As Natsu absentmindedly stewed over Lanchia's hurtful comment, she didn't notice a tall, handsome man exiting from a coffee shop. He was around 5, 11', wearing a suit with a yellow polo. He also wore a fedora with a matching yellow ribbon tied around it, with a very curious chameleon resting on the brim. If she did notice him, Natsu would've seen how his eyes, although shadowed by the fedora, had flicked towards her for a moment more than necessary.

The man drunk in Natsu's melancholy features, her face signifying that she was deep in thought. He smirked and walked slightly more into her direction. As Natsu was about to pass him, he grabbed her arm and yanked her towards his side. Natsu who had no idea that the man was there in the first place, yelped in surprise and looked at him in shock and confusion. The man took the camera from her wrist and snapped a picture of the two of them. Natsu blinked in surprise and astonishment.

"Hey, what was that fo-"

The strange man, who she was _sure_ she hasn't seen before, cut her off... By kissing her on the cheek. He smirked then whispered into her ear, let her go and walked away into the opposite direction. Natsu stood there alone blushing a brighter red than her hair and softly put a hand to her cheek. She ducked her head and ran all the way to her apartment complex, and she did not stop until she was safely in her bedroom. Trying futilely to understand what the _hell_ just happened.

"What was that? I don't even know him but... Yet he still..."

Later that night as Natsu started to drift off to sleep, she remembered the man's words,

_'Don't look so sad next time and I wouldn't have to do this again. Your face will look more beautiful with a smile on it...'_

Natsu smiled and mumbled in her sleep, "I don't know who he is, but I hope that I can see him again..."

Little did she know that she was going to see him much more sooner than she imagined...

* * *

**Well it's finally done! I hope all you enjoyed it :)**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Well here is chapter 2 of 'Capturing the Moment', I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Naruto Shippuden...**

* * *

The next day, Natsu, found herself walking to work. As she strolled down the sidewalk, her eyes strayed towards the coffee shop. She remembered that she bumped into that man somewhere around the point past the entrance of the shop, and she deducted that he must've came from there.

_'I wonder if he's there today...'_ Natsu shook her head as a weak attempt to wake herself up from insanity. She didn't even know that man and yet she was actually looking for him. There must be something wrong with her. After all this was reality, no way an ordinary person like her would meet her Prince Charming... It was simply absurd.

_'Then again, I'm not exactly what people would call normal, I mean look who I am related to...'_ Natsu got a distant look in her eyes and swiftly looked at the entrance of the coffee shop again. It was called, _Belle Fontaine_, a grand name for a coffee shop that was so nondescript. She looked at the entrance again, hesitated, then went inside. The man might be there and she still needed to thank him for getting her out of her funk yesterday. After Lanchia... Said what he said, she wasn't thinking very clearly. I mean what if that man was some rapist, or murderer? She could've been killed!

As Natsu stepped inside of the café, her eyes widened in astonishment. No wonder it was called _Belle Fontaine_! The inside of the building was quaint, but still elegant in its own way. It was simple, yet complex at the same time. How could someone make something like this, so gorgeous? Natsu had the sudden urge to advertise this place, by taking pictures of the interior/exterior design. She stopped herself though, this place was only like this because only a few people knew about it. It was a small safe haven that other people, including that man, had all to themselves.

Natsu smiled slightly and went further into the café. She scanned tables, searching for that man that she was apparently stalking. She shook her head at her own self-aware individuality and sat down at a table near the front. She had some issues, I mean look at what she was doing. Trying to find a complete stranger to thank him for something he knows nothing about, on the off chance he might take a hint and ask her out on a date!

Natsu paused from searching on what she wanted on the menu and went over on what she just thought. Date? Where the hell did that come from. Natsu blushed a bit, well you could say that he was certainly handsome... But that would have nothing to do with nothing, so she was just a mess anyway. Hmmm... She really needed to re-evaluate her life.

"Why is it that every time I see you, it's like you're in a different world?"

Natsu jumped in her seat and looked up at the man she had been sta- _searching _for (she scolded herself at the near slip up and then facepalmed because these were her thoughts and it didn't matter if she _did slip up)._

_"_It's you..." Natsu whispered.

The man smirked, bowed down with his fedora to his chest and said, "The one and only. May I sit down, Miss...?"

Natsu ooh'ed and obliged, "Natsumi. Or just Natsu, whichever you prefer. And yes you may sit down."

The man nodded and sat in the chair in front of her. "So what brings you here, Natsu? I was under the impression that you had work. Photographers must always be early after all. "

Natsu looked at him startled. "How did you know I had work? Or the fact that I'm a photographer?"

The man gazed at her for a moment and said, "The camera around your wrist. It is only issued to employees at the photography studio named, Lanchia's Inc., I know the owner, Lanchia. Seeing as you had it, I assumed you worked there, I was right of course."

Natsu nodded. She let her eyes sink down to stare at the table top. Those eyes were... Disconcerting somehow. As if he was reading her mind, or something. She shivered slightly and peeked at him through her lashes. He was _still_ looking at her. She dropped her eyes again.

The man chuckled and stood up. Natsu looked at him confusedly and asked, "Wha- Where are you going?"

The man watched her again and smirked, "What? Are you going to miss me?"

Natsu faced him with a slight blush on her face again and nodded. The man's eyes softened minutely and he walked towards the spot next to her. He gently lifted up her chin and made Natsu look at him.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other soon, but I have to go, okay?" The man said.

Natsu nodded and watched the man as he walked out of the door, but before he was fully outside, she questioned him loudly, "Wait! What's your name?!"

He looked back at her with a smirk, his fedora shadowing his eyes, "Reborn."

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm finally done with this chapter and I hope everybody enjoyed it!**

**Please R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or Naruto Shippuden…**

* * *

A week later, Natsu found herself frantically searching for her keys. Oh dear...

_'Where are they? I could've sworn they were on the counter...'_

She simply _could not_ be late to work today. Lanchia said that there was to be a very important client coming in today. Apparently they were old friends of his and Lanchia wanted Natsu to take their picture, for a family portrait. He said about their name being Vongola, but she must've misheard him. I mean who's name would be clam of all things?

_'Ah-hah! There they are.'_

Natsu smiled in triumph as she held up her keys to her face. She shook her head and gulped down the rest of her non-fat chai tea latte. As she straightened up her clothes, mussed her hair, and composed herself, Natsu readied herself for a long run to work. She ran out of her apartment and sprinted to work without a backwards glance.

* * *

Natsu burst open the doors to Lanchia's Inc, panting heavily. As she started to gather herself she noticed around nine people staring at her with disbelief. There was her boss, Lanchia, and then some very strange-looking people. There was one that was young with black, messy hair and wore long khaki pants, plus a cow-print shirt.

There was an adorable young woman with indigo hair (dyed? Then again look at _your _hair Natsu...), her right eye was covered with an eye patch, and she had a matching indigo left eye. She was petite in stature and looked quite timid. She wore a black pantsuit that she was absolutely _rocking_.

She stood beside a man with the same indigo hair and eye, except his right eye was uncovered and red, with a strange symbol that replaced a pupil. His hair was shaped like a pineapple and it was so long that he had it up in a ponytail. He wore black gloves, a suit, and had a trident. Now that Natsu thought of it, so did the woman.

Natsu's eyes traveled to some other men. There was a man with gravity-defying brown hair and eyes, wearing a suit as well, who was currently trying to calm down another man. He had a grey hair with green eyes, he had something that looked suspiciously like dynamite grasped in his hand. There was also some guy that was laughing for no reason, he looked especially happy.

This man had black hair and brown eyes (looking of Japanese descent), he had quite the friendly disposition. Next to him was another man that was screaming about her EXTREME entrance who had white hair that was shaped into a 'turf-top', he had grey-ish eyes, with bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists.

Then there was two more men. One that Natsu recognized as Reborn (her heart fluttered when she saw him) and a man who looked Japanese as well. He had black hair and hard, grey-purple eyes. Natsu thought it strange that he had a fluffy, yellow bird who rested on top of his head.

There was silence and then Natsu nodded in acknowledgment at Lanchia, "Sorry I'm late boss. I got lost on the road of life, came back, bumped into a black cat, and I had to go the long way to work, so I didn't get bad luck."

Natsu laughed awkwardly and sweatdropped. She couldn't quite describe the incredulity of Lanchia's face, even if she was in an anime. He trembled in suppressed rage, he looked at her with contempt.

"Natsu... THAT IS PROBABLY THE WORST EXCUSE YOU HAVE EVER COME UP WITH! NOW STOP LYING AND GET TO WORK!"

As Lanchia continued to yell loudly and with very colorful obscenities, Natsu just stood there boredly, as if she completely used to this (which she was... Unfortunately).

After Lanchia_ finally_ calmed down and started speaking with an acceptable tone of voice, did Natsu remind him about the client(s). "Ugh... Uh, just go into Room B and take their picture there. I'll send up Tsukiko to help with the development and placement of the photograph. Can you handle that?" Lanchia asked.

Natsu shot him a look, "Yes I can handle that Lanchia. Unlike most of the people that work here, I actually know what I'm doing. Now I got a picture to take. Excuse _me,_ boss."

Lanchia rolled his eyes and dismissed her with a wave. Natsu watched him leave, after he left to get Tsukiko (that's what she assumed he was going to, anyway...) she turned to the 'Vongola' family and gave them a warm smile. "Hello! I apologize for being late, but I had to go through quite a few obstacles on my way here. I hope you can forgive me..."

The brown haired man waved a hand in nonchalance and gave her a kind smile, "Oh that's quite alright. We're just glad you're here safe and sound. Well how about we take this picture, I'm afraid that my family is a tad antsy from having to stay in such a enclosed space. So..."

Natsu nodded in understanding and gestured for them to follow her. She began walking to Room B, weaving through the mess that photography studios are bound to make. As she did this, Natsu didn't see Tsuna and the rest of his family (except Reborn, of course) exchanging looks. They looked awfully suspicious of her, for some reason, but seeing as she wasn't being aware of her surroundings, they rationalized that she was not an assassin.

When they finally got to Room B, Natsu opened the door and stepped aside, so that her clients could enter first. After they were comfortably quartered inside the room, Natsu clapped her hands together and turned over to the Vongolas. "Okay now that we are here, where would you guys like to be placed? You specifically asked for there to be a couch there, but you didn't say where you would stand or sit."

The brown haired man nodded and said, "Well first of all, call me Tsuna. This is Chrome, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Ryohei, Lambo, Kyouya and Reborn." He gestured to each person. "Also, we all agreed on me sitting in the middle, Hayato on my right, Takeshi on my left. Chrome will be sitting on the arm rest, while Lambo will be sitting on Hayato's right on top of the back rest. Kyouya will be leaning against the wall, Ryohei will be standing next to him by the sofa, and Mukuro will be leaning on the wall by Chrome. I hope that is alright?"

Natsu stared at him for a moment and nodded. "Yeah that's cool with me. But where do you want Reborn to be? You didn't mention him."

Tsuna shook his head, "Reborn isn't going to be in the picture. By his explicit refusal, of course. He'll just be here standing around you, while you take the picture. I hope that's okay."

Natsu nodded her acceptance (while collapsing in the inside, obviously) and started setting up the equipment, as she did this, the Vongola Famiglia went into their positions.

When she was done doing this, Natsu readied herself to take the picture, while trying to ignore Reborn's dead stare. She scrunched up her nose in question to Tsuna, to see if they were ready. He nodded at her to go ahead.

As Natsu looked through the camera lens, she started to press down on the shutter key, when...

BAM!

* * *

**Well there is the chapter and you're weekly dose of cliffhanger :D**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 guys! Now this is one of the chapters where shit goes down and Natsu kicks some major ass. This chapter isn't very focused on Natsu's POV, but there will be a lot going on, so ya'll just going to have to deal, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

_BAM!_

Natsu looked up, startled. The Vongola family jumped, suddenly alert. They looked around towards the door, waiting to see what would happen. As Natsu listened to what was happening outside, Reborn stepped a little bit closer to her. He was tense and alert, Natsu noticed how wound up he was and gave him a smile. He watched her for a second, nodded his head, and bent his head down to Natsu's ear.

"You don't look surprised. Has this happened before?" He asked, implying if the noise that interrupted them occurred often.

Natsu shook her head and said, "No, not really. They have been coming here and bugging me, while I work for a few months now. They're just a rival photography company, no big deal. I can handle them."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Natsu shot him a bloodthirsty smile, "Don't worry, this shouldn't be too long."

After she said this, out of nowhere the door burst open, revealing a scared Tsukiko and a bunch of professional-looking men. Tsukiko was a pretty young woman, she had brown hair and eyes, a small, heart-shaped face and a tendency to stutter. Natsu caught Tsukiko's eye and gave her a reassuring smile.

The professional-looking men all separated into two lines, revealing another man. He was tall, handsome (not as handsome as Reborn, I assure you) and arrogant man who has been distracting Natsu with his random visits. She reasoned that if he wouldn't leave her alone, then she was technically allowed to bash his face in.

The man saw Natsu and pompously smirked, "Natsu! What a coincidence, I didn't know that you were here in Room B."

Natsu snorted (most unladylike) and looked at the man with trepidation. "Of course you didn't. What do you want, Vaughn?"

The man, now named Vaughn, pouted in mock hurt, "So cold! And I thought we had something, my darling..."

Reborn's eye twitched slightly in irritation, he glared at Vaughn as he growled under his breath. Natsu glanced at him, she touched his arm gently. Reborn looked at her for a second and calmed down a few. Tsuna raised an eyebrow curiously at Reborn for a moment. Then turned his attention back to the conversation with Natsu and Vaughn.

Natsu glared at Vaughn, "Don't call me that you creep and I just may not reserve you a nice kick in the ass. While you're at it, how about you let go of Tsukiko? Maybe then I will forgive you for barging in here and scaring her."

Vaughn pouted slightly. "And why would I do that. Keeping her here means that you'll be angry and I don't know if you know this, but you sure are adorable when you're angry. You _are_ my little 'Palm Top Tiger' after all..."

Natsu's eyes flashed at his statement. She narrowed her eyes at him, "That's it. I'm done with this! How long are you going to come here and harass us? Make your buddies leave me alone and I won't resort to drastic measures."

Vaughn gave Natsu a mocking look and turned towards his now dubbed 'buddies'. He gestured to Natsu and began to walk away, but before he did this, he harshly pushed Tsukiko to Natsu. Tsukiko screamed, frightened. Natsu's quickly caught her and guided Tsukiko to the couch the Vongola had been posing on. She put her hand against Tsukiko's forehead to calm her down a tad, and glanced at Vaughn.

"Was that really necessary? I mean she has nothing to do with this and stop referring to me by those stupid pet names. I'm not your woman, so stop acting like I am."

Vaughn stopped where he was and looked at Natsu. His eyes held burning-hot rage in them, "Excuse me? Look _babe_, you don't have much choice here. You may not know it yet, but you are _mine_, no one else's. So why don't you go and start making yourself pretty, we have a ball tonight at Vaughn Photography, and I would just _love _to show you off."

Natsu's eyes widened in outrage, she gritted her teeth and a bone-chilling scream ripped out of her throat. Her feet pounded against the floor as she sprinted towards Vaughn, intending to do him harm. Vaughn, startled, gestured desperately to his men to protect him. They did just that. As his men defended Vaughn from the violently insane crimson flash that was running towards him, Natsu was busy beating the crap out of Vaughn's bodyguards.

**_"Get out of my way! He's__ mine!" _**Natsu cried.

Reborn and the rest of the Vongola family watched in complete disbelief. They saw Natsu's head get knocked back as one of the men's fists clipped her on the cheek. Seeing this, Reborn's hand inched to his chameleon, Tsuna caught this movement and caught Reborn's eye, he shook his head. Reborn gritted his teeth and nodded, understanding Tsuna's message. _Don't. Natsu can take care of herself, we'll step in when things get out of hand._

Reborn and Tsuna broke out of their silent communication when the heard a loud _crack! _Their heads whipped to the spectacle that Natsu and this 'Vaughn' character were causing. The whole Vongola family's eyebrows went up in incredulity. There they saw Natsu panting heavily with seven well-built men, including Vaughn, laid on the ground, defeated. They moaned in pain and misery.

Natsu looked down on them in mock pity, "I hope you now get that I'm not kidding. Keep in mind that I don't want to see your ugly mugs again, now _scram!_"

They all nodded frantically and skedaddled out of Room B, all of them thinking the same thing. _'I better not piss her off, she'll probably kill me!'_

Natsu's clients watched as Natsu straightened up and turned to them. She smiled a friendly smile and asked, "Now how about we take this picture?"

The Vongola family members all sweatdropped.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Natsu, for taking our family portrait. We really appreciate it," Tsuna said gratefully.

Natsu nodded and smiled, "No problem! I apologize for the interruption though, those guys at Vaughn's Photography, really don't know when to stop."

Tsuna shook his head, "No it's perfectly fine. You have no control over that, so it's not your fault. Anyway we should really be going, also I hope you don't mind, but Reborn will take you home. You two seem to know each other anyway and I'd hate for you to walk alone. Especially after that scene that Vaughn made."

Natsu blushed slightly and looked down in embarrassment. Of all times to be able to spend time with Reborn and it's when she went psycho on some photographers. She glance at Reborn who was currently conversing with Lanchia. After the 'incident', Lanchia had come up to see what was the ruckus. He was absolutely incensed by what those scoundrels at Vaughn's Photography had done. Natsu was just glad that he wasn't upset with her. The company Vaughn owned was very influential and setting them off on Lanchia's Inc., could prove fatal for business. Lanchia surprisingly wasn't mad at her and vowed some stuff that sounded very painful, in Vaughn's case, anyway.

Natsu wasn't too sure what he described was legal, but she was certainly not complaining. She looked at Tsuna again and said, "Don't worry, I don't have a problem with that at all. Anyway I'll see you guys when ever I see you, okay?"

Tsuna nodded and the Vongola family filed out of the building, leaving. Natsu straightened up slightly when she heard Reborn's voice behind her saying, "Come on Natsu, it's time to go home."

She nodded at him (she of course looked all cool on the outside, but on the inside she was collapsing), bid her boss goodbye, and stepped outside with Reborn. It was a cool night out, not a cloud in the sky, with a beautiful full moon that glowed. Reborn and her walked towards her apartment complex in comfortable silence. After about ten minutes of walking, Reborn chose to break the quiet.

"Who were those people? You didn't exactly welcome them with open arms," He looked at Natsu in the corner of his eye, watching her reaction.

Natsu's head tilted down to look at the sidewalk, "That was Vaughn and his posse. They're from another studio like ours called, Vaughn's Photography, Vaughn has had an eye on me ever since I started working at Lanchia's Inc. He's an insufferable piece of scum that I wish I never met."

Reborn nodded in acceptance of her answer. She noticed that they were, unexpectedly, at her apartment, in front of the door. Natsu blinked in surprise and turned to look at Reborn when she heard him start to say something.

"Natsu, I haven't known you long, hell we've only met three times. All of them brief. But I've noticed in that time that you are a beautiful, hard-working, funny, smart, caring young woman that can take care of herself when needed." He paused as he took off his fedora and laid it across his chest. "Natsu, will you bestow upon me the honor of going out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Natsu's widened eyes met Reborn's serious ones. Her lips quirked up and she nodded, blushing cherry red. Reborn smiled a bit as he bowed down his head. "Thank you. I'll pick you up tomorrow night for dinner then. Is 6:00 good for you?"

Natsu nodded happily, still speechless from the unexpectedness of Reborn's request. Reborn held an amused look on his face, as if sensing her problem and whispered to her, "Okay, 6:00 it is. Stay beautiful."

He then kissed her softly on her cheek (later on Natsu realized, that that was the same cheek he kissed her on, when they first met), Natsu flushed a deep red, Reborn felt this and smirked against her skin. He released her from his very distracting (captivating, soft, gentle) mouth and he bid her good night. Natsu, still blushing, hurriedly unlocked the door to her apartment. When she was in and the door closed/locked tightly, she sank to the floor, her hand pressed to the cheek that Reborn kissed.

After reveling in the silence for a moment, she asked herself, "What in the world am I going to wear?"

* * *

**A/N: Well there concludes another chapter. I hope ya'll liked it, I sure enjoyed writing it. On a different note, Reborn and Natus's relationship might be going kind of fast to some of you, but I assure you it isn't. This is just the beginning of a much larger plot and also her and Reborn are just the cutest thing. I couldn't help myself, sorry *shrugs***

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Hey guys! For this chapter there will be a very familiar friend of ours that will be making an appearance. Here's a hint: He's freakin' clumsy. Also, there are some reviewers of mine that have been asking why there is a Naruto Shippuden crossover with KHR. Haven't ya'll noticed that in the first chapter, Lanchia, said something to Natsu that made her feel upset? Look at that and tell me what you think, 'kay? Anywho I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto Shippuden.**

**Phone Conversation between Natsu and 'unknown friend' (well unknown for now) Unknown friend:** _Hello..._

**Natsu: **Hello...

* * *

"Come on! Pick up, pick up, pick _up_!" Natsu said impatiently. She tapped her foot loudly on the floor in her apartment.

Of all times for Reborn (she felt butterflies in her stomach) had to drop that bombshell of a dinner date, it just _had _to be when she had nothing to wear. _But then again, he did ask me in such a romantic way... Ugh! Come on, pick up the phone already!_

A smile bloomed on Natsu's face when she heard Dino's **(A/N: Yes, Dino's) **voice over the phone. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down a bit and she dove in.

_"Hey Natsu! What's up? You okay?"_

"Hey Dino! Um... I'm fine, but I need your help. I have a date tonight and no idea what to wear. Can you come over and go dress shopping with me? I'd really appreciate it."

_"Ooh! Natsu has a date! Don't worry I'll be right there. See you in five!"_

"Oka-" Natsu got cut off by the dial tone, which told her that Dino had just hung up on her. She sweatdropped at his enthusiasm and settled into the armchair in her living room. Her apartment was simple, but it had enough of her personality in it. The living room had a couch, armchair, coffee table, and a 50' TV. All strategically placed so if she ever came back late from work, she could just fall on the couch without injuring herself.

The kitchen was tiny compared to other apartments/houses, but Natsu didn't mind. It had a microwave, oven, refrigerator, and two stools that stood behind the counter. The hallway was linked with the living room, which led to the bathroom, and her bedroom. These two rooms were based off her favorite color, royal blue.

Natsu shifted a bit on the armchair as she mused on how her and Dino first met...

_Flashback_

_Natsu sighed as she received another eviction notice. She still hadn't been able to get a job, all the photography studios in the area weren't looking for anymore photographers. If she didn't find somewhere to work, she would have to live in a cardboard box in an alley some place. _

_Natsu sighed again as she stared up at the beautiful night sky of Venice, Italy. Italy was gorgeous this time of year, but if she couldn't find another place to live, then she wouldn't live long enough to apply for a job somewhere else. Oh the woes of a teenage runaway (Natsu snorted, right, "runaway"). She shook herself from her reverie and started walking towards 'Harry's Bar'. Even though Natsu was still underage (being 17 years old) the owner had taken pity on her and let her have a drink anytime she wanted. But by the time Natsu turned 18, no more free drinks, she'd actually have to start paying now._

_Her shoulders sunk a little in self-pity. Her 18th birthday would be in three days. The fact that she didn't have a job or an apartment yet, made her rethink her lifestyle. Either hope to God that she didn't get kicked out of her favorite watering hole because of her lack of funds, or she can move to another part of Italy that had some opportunity. Natsu facepalmed, as if she had a choice in the matter... Well the watering hole it is!_

_Natsu strolled down the sidewalk, after about ten minutes, she arrived at her destination. She walked inside and drank in the interior of the bar. It was a suave, subdued beige-on-white décor, this place also had the classic Venetian fare, which was carefully and excellently prepared. The thing about Harry's Bar that Natsu loved was that you could eat and drink there. _

_Some of the few things they served were baked sea bass with artichokes, crepes flambees, and a Cipirani chocolate cake for dessert. They also served (for drinks) an exquisite Bellini cocktail- a refreshing mix of white peach purée and sparking prosecco—this place also had an upper floor. Which to most people had a view that made the world below look like framed paintings. The bar was classy and the alcoholic drinks weren't too strong, which was perfect for a minor like her._

_Natsu smiled in acknowledgment at the bartender who had waved at her when she came in and laughed when she saw some visitors (that came there to drink) were staring at her with such disbelief. People were still baffled at the fact that such a young girl could even be allowed to get past the front door of a bar, especially such a well-respected one. She shook her head in amusement and went farther inside. Natsu was starving from a long day of disappointments and needed some food to boost up her energy for tomorrow._

_Natsu moved to go up the stairs (since the food was served on the upper floor), but something happened. When she was about to ascend the first step, a young man (around 26 years old) with brown eyes and blond hair... Ran into her, which successfully knocked Natsu down on the ground. _

_"Oh no! I'm so sorry, are you okay? Asked the blond haired man, frantically._

_Natsu shakily got up, while rubbing her head, "Yeah, I guess... I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming down the stairs."_

_The man smiled sheepishly, he watched Natsu for a second, and grew a startled look on his face. "Wait a minute... You look too young to be able to be allowed at a bar. What's a kid like you doing here anyway?"_

_Natsu looked at the man for a second, "Hm? Well I guess you could say that I'm still underage. The owner said that I could eat or drink anything I want here, free of charge. Until I turn 18 of course, by then I will have to pay like everybody else. As for what I'm doing here... I'm about to get something to eat."_

_The man lowered his gaze down to the floor in thought and replied, "Well I was about to get a bite to eat here too. Then I realized that I had no idea what was good or not. So I decided to go somewhere else, but if you don't mind... Can you help me choose? There are so many choices and I would like to learn more about you, miss...?"_

_Natsu's eyes widened in slight surprise. She looked around for a second, before nodding in agreement. "Natsu... And sure why not? This place has so much good stuff it can be hard to choose. I'll help you mister...?_

_The man smiled at her in thanks and said, "It's Dino and thank you for your kindness."_

_Natsu waved him off and they began to ascend the stairs. After arriving on the upper floor, they caught a table, and sat down. Eager to get started in the process of deciding on what delicious delicacy they were going to partake that day. After settling down in their chair the twosome opened their menus. _

_"So what do you suggest that I should get?" Dino asked, slight enthusiasm detected in his voice._

_Natsu thought for a moment and said, "Well the mushroom ravioli is a nice choice. You can also have the lobster bisque, or a chicken risotto. They're all simply divine."_

_Dino nodded in satisfaction, "I'll have the chicken risotto then. How about you?"_

_"The lobster bisque. Just because it's almost spring doesn't mean that it's still isn't cold."_

_After a few more minutes the waiter came, took their orders, and soon came back with them. For the rest of the night, Natsu and Dino, talked about everything and anything. From their favorite movies to the music that they hated. They even talked about how babies should be banned from movie theaters! At the end of the evening, they had already exchanged phone numbers. When they were finally finished eating, Natsu was sad to see Dino go._

_"Haha! Don't worry Natsu. We'll keep in touch, make sure to call me if you need anything. Okay?"_

_Natsu nodded in agreement and bid him good night. She watched him as he started to walk towards his destination. When he finally disappeared in the darkness, Natsu trudged back to where ever park she decided was safe enough to sleep in. She had a long day tomorrow..._

_End Flashback_

Ever since that day, her and Dino had been the best of friends. When he had found out about her situation of a place to live and a job, Dino had immediately helped her out. Which was how she got her apartment in Florence, Italy, got a job at Lanchi's Inc. (Dino was close friends with Lanchia), and she even lived closer to Dino himself. She even got to meet Romario, his bodyguard. Natsu liked the old man, more so because he kept Dino out of trouble.

Natsu was ripped away from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She stood quickly and made her way towards the door, took a deep breath, and opened it. She braced herself for the tackle.

"Nattttttssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Dino yelled excitedly in happiness at seeing his friend.

Natsu was promptly knocked down from the force of his hug/tackle/attack. She struggled to breathe under his weight and asked him politely (not) to get off of her. Dino laughed a little in embarrassment, apologizing. Natsu shook her head in mock indifference and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Dino. It's been awhile, it's nice to see you again."

Dino nodded happily "Yeah it's nice to see you too, Natsu. I would love to stay here longer to catch up, but we got some shopping to do. Are you up for the most intense shopping trip of your life?"

Natsu nodded in complete seriousness, standing, "Yeah, let's do this."

* * *

Natsu's eyes widened in awe and admiration. It had been a few hours since her and Dino had started their shopping trip and they had been to six different stores... With no success. Until now. What Natsu saw was probably the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was short enough that it would end around mid-thigh, with a black upper half, which had a sweetheart neckline. The two halves of the dress was divided with a black sequined belt, making the lower half grey and rose petal pink. The bottom of the dress was flowy and it complimented her complexion quite well.

She stared at Dino who had the most prideful look on his face (seeing as he found the dress in the first place), Natsu grinned hugely, and nodded her acceptance of the piece of clothing.

"Dino it's perfect! It will go beautifully with the ebony ballet flats I have at home! You are the greatest guy friend a girl could ask for! Thank you so much!"

Dino laughed in amusement, "Haha! You're welcome. Now let's go and pay for this, you still have to go home, and get ready for your date."

Natsu nodded in affirmation and quickly got in line. She couldn't wait for tonight!

* * *

Natsu was practically bouncing in her seat in Dino's car in excitement. Dino watched her in the corner of his eye in amusement.

"So who are you going out with anyway? With everything that happened, I forgot to ask."

Natsu looked at him for a second, before responding, "Huh? Oh his name is Reborn."

Dino's eyes widened in disbelief. He carefully put the car in park in front of Natsu's apartment building. When he stopped, Dino looked at Natsu with disbelieving eyes. "Reborn? Are you sure?"

Natsu nodded in confirmation. Dino's eyes wandered to the scenery outside, a contemplative look on his face. He turned to Natsu with a smile and bid her goodbye... And good luck. Natsu nodded, still a little confused, but she went anyway. Dino watched her go, he didn't move until he was sure she was inside the building.

Dino reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone, he dialed a number, and waited for the person that he was calling to pick up. When they did, Dino said only one thing.

"Tsuna... We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: Well that's chapter 5! I hope you all liked it. Now for the idea about Dino's phone call to Tsuna was based on something 'TheAnimeWriterLover' had said in a review. If you read that review, then you can probably guess what the next chapter is going to be about. **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm feeling quite generous, so I decided to put Reborn and Natsu's date in this chapter **** I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto (who will be introduced in the near future)...**

* * *

"Dino? What's the matter? What's the problem?" asked Tsuna frantically in worry.

Dino rubbed his temple and sighed, "Tsuna... Reborn is going on a dinner date with a very dear friend of mine. I mean don't get me wrong, I trust him... But it's _Natsu."_

"Wait did you say Natsu?!" Tsuna said in slight panic. Ever since he had first met her, Tsuna had grown a soft spot for her. She was only a year younger than him and he saw in her eyes that she had been through a lot. It wasn't rational, but Tsuna wanted to protect her... Like an older brother would do a younger sister.

Dino nodded even though Tsuna couldn't see. "Yeah, Natsu. She has been my best friend since like forever. Why? Do you know her?"

"Yeah I met her around two days ago... She certainly has a way of making an impression." Tsuna said, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

Dino laughed delighted. "Yeah she does, doesn't she? Well as I said, I trust Reborn, but she's my best friend and I have to look out for her. Can I meet you at the mansion and we can discuss this later? Uh, preferably with Reborn as far away as possible...?"

"That's fine. To be completely honest, I want to know how you two met. Knowing you it was probably something that happened in the most unexpected way." Tsuna replied.

Dino nodded in agreement and bid Tsuna goodbye. He looked out of the windshield of his car at Natsu's apartment complex. '_Her and Reborn, huh?_ _Well I've seen more unlikely couples_ _before.'_ Dino thought with a smirk plastered on his face.

He shook himself out of his reverie and put the car into reverse. He needed to get to Tsuna quickly, Reborn going out on a date seemed ludicrous, therefore an investigation must be put in motion!

* * *

Natsu hummed happily as she curled the ends of her hair. She had only a few more hours before Reborn would pick her up for their date (Natsu blushed at this thought), she was _so _excited. Natsu glanced at her clock that sat on the counter in her bathroom, it said 5:30. She had at least half an hour till Reborn would come.

Natsu giggled in delight and curled her ends even faster. When she was done, she combed down her hair so it could bounce up slightly. She had already took a shower, washed her hair, gave herself a mani-pedi, and she had just finished curling her hair. So next was... Makeup!

Makeup of course wasn't Natsu's favorite product. She hated the thought of dampening her natural beauty just to cake herself with gunk. Natsu wanted Reborn to see her as herself, nobody but Natsu. So she settled on a light pink lip gloss, a little bit of mascara, and a touch of blush. Natsu stared at the mirror in front of her that held her reflection. She had a done a good job on herself and she felt that Reborn would agree (well at least she hoped so...).

Natsu got up from the bench she had been sitting on and grabbed her dress. It had been hanging on the hook on the bathroom door ever since she got back from shopping with Dino. She had been glancing at it all afternoon! Natsu slipped out of her bathrobe and walked to her bedroom (which was connected to her bathroom), she pulled down the zipper that was behind the dress, and slipped into it. Thankfully she had a strapless bra, or she wouldn't of been able to wear it. She had been so distracted when she saw it in the store that she didn't notice that it was strapless...

Natsu shook her head in amusement and gazed at her reflection in the floor-length mirror in her room. She looked great! The dress hugged her curves in a kind of sensual, but classy way. Since the dress went up to mid-thigh, it made her legs look longer than they actually were, at the same time the dress's colors (grey, pink, and black) complimented her complexion quite nicely. Natsu walked towards her closet and took out her ballet flats (being ebony in color), she put them on, and glanced at her clock again. It said that it was 5:55 p.m.

Natsu's eyes widened and she quickly got out her clutch purse that held her cellphone, wallet, compact mirror, and extra lip gloss (just in case!). She walked into her living room to wait for Reborn. _'As excited as I am to be going out with Reborn... Why did he pick me? I was just some random girl on the street, he could've just walked right on past. But instead he took a picture of me and him, kissed me on the cheek, and said that I would look more beautiful with a smile on my face. Huh. That's actually... Kind of weird. What possesses someone to do that to some random stranger...?'_

A knock interrupted Natsu's thoughts on the day her and Reborn first met. As she got up to answer the door, Natsu quickly glanced at the clock, she smiled, 6:00 on the dot. Her smile grew even more when she opened the door. Revealing Reborn is his signature suit and tie, with a bouquet of roses that were as scarlet as her hair.

"Natsu... You look beautiful as always." Reborn said as he took in Natsu's appearance.

Natsu blushed and smiled shyly at him, "You don't look too bad yourself. Those for me?" Natsu asked, nodding at the bouquet of flowers in Reborn's hand.

He nodded and raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes these are for you, may I come in? We still have a few minutes until we have to leave."

Natsu nodded graciously and beckoned him to follow her. Once she heard him step in (which was difficult for some reason, was he part cat or something?), Natsu paused in her thinking pattern. Here he was, in her apartment. Natsu already knew that he wouldn't do anything, but still... Reborn was _in her apartment!_

_'Okay, Natsu. Just breathe. Calm the hell down. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inha- Oh screw it! This isn't even working in the_ slightest.'

Natsu took a deep breath and whirled around to face Reborn. He was looking at her with a curious expression (probably trying to figure out why she had spaced out again...).

Nonetheless Natsu smiled at him anyway, she held out her hand so she could receive her roses, Natsu wanted to put them in water right away. Reborn who already expected for her to do this (what is with women and flowers, anyway?) handed Natsu the bouquet.

"Thank you Reborn for the roses. They're beautiful!" Natsu said with gratitude as she walked (backwards) to her kitchen.

Reborn smirked, then replied, "It was no problem. What kind of man would I be if I didn't give a gorgeous woman like yourself, a bouquet of the finest roses?"

The corner of Natsu's mouth quirked up slightly at the compliment. She then procured a vase from the highest cabinet in her kitchen (which was difficult, considering she was only 5, 6' in height), after doing this, Natsu filled up it with water. She then put the roses carefully inside the vase and placed it on her kitchen counter.

Reborn watched her every move, as if he was... Mesmerized. He smirked again and sauntered towards the kitchen. Natsu who sensed more than heard his presence behind her, gazed at him with confusion in her cerulean orbs. Reborn extended his arm to her, "Well shall we go, mi'lady?"

Natsu blushed at the pet name and nodded her assent. This was going to be an interesting night for her and Reborn. There was no doubt in Natsu's mind of that.

* * *

Tsuna's looked at Dino with unadulterated disbelief. "You met Natsu in a _bar?"_

Dino nodded, amused by his little brother's theatrics. "Yup! That's how we met. After that I helped her out with her financial problems, further cementing our friendship. We've been best friends for five years now."

Tsuna gulped. He might've known his guardians for ten years, but that was because the mafia brought them together. The fact that Natsu and Dino met each other completely out of the blue, also maintaining their friendship for five years, was extraordinary.

"Does she know that you are the mafia don for the Cavallone Famiglia yet?"

Dino shook his head. "No. Natsu finally has everything going great in her life... I don't want to ruin it by revealing my heritage or the fact that she's best friends with a mafia don. Don't even get me started on the how many people will be after her if I did tell her. My enemies would have a field day when they see that I have special ties to a civilian with a royal bloodline."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow in question. "Royal bloodline? What do you mean?"

Dino shook his head at Tsuna. "Sorry little bro, but I can't tell anything about it. Natsu told me about her blue blood status in confidence... Saying anything else would be a betrayal of the trust that she extended to me. You're going to have to wait for her to trust you first before anything."

Tsuna nodded in understanding and decided to change the subject. "So what do you want to do about this dinner date? We concluded that Reborn would be picking her up at 6:00, if his sudden departure at 5:40 was any indication. You also mentioned that Natsu's apartment was around 15 minutes from here. What do you think?"

Dino stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm well the last five minutes could have been spent initiating a perimeter check... Or buying flowers, maybe?"

Tsuna shot Dino a freaked out look. "This may be crazy, but I think it's the latter."

They both shivered. Reborn... Buying _flowers. _It was a scary thought, but not entirely unfounded. He and the rest of his guardians saw their interaction with each other. He had the impression that they knew each other, just not _intimately._

Tsuna shook himself out of his thoughts and he eyed Dino carefully. They both nodded at simultaneously at the other. It was time to find out what was really going on.

* * *

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Natsu, poking Reborn's arm in question.

Reborn glanced at her, an amused glint his eyes. "You'll see. Just be patient, we'll be there soon."

Natsu pouted, but dropped it anyhow If he didn't want to tell her, he wasn't going to tell her, no matter how much she begged.

Natsu was currently in Reborn's car (who just so happened to have a midnight blue Ferrari), she was thankful to see that it was just a two-seater. If it had a backseat, she would've probably fainted from all the implications that her mind would bring up. Again thank God that Reborn was a gentleman and one of the few people that she knew who practiced chivalry.

Natsu hummed a little under her breath, staring out of the window of the car. She watched in fascination at the nightly activity they passed by. People just getting out of work, going out for a great time, couples walking to an unknown destination... It was nice to know that she wasn't the only person enjoying herself... And her company.

Natsu closed her eyes, waiting for Reborn's voice to let her know that they had reached her destination. After about ten more minutes, she felt the car stop. Since her eyes were closed, Natsu didn't know if he had stopped at a traffic light, or they were at the restaurant. So she just kept them closed and waited for the telltale sign that she was sure was going to make an appearance, that will tell her which one of her deductions was correct, in the form of Reborn.

A few moments passed and Natsu felt a warm puff of air tickle the shell of her ear. "Natsu... We're here." Reborn purred.

Hearing this, Natsu's eyes promptly flew open in shock at his action. She looked at Reborn, a blush rapidly spreading from her cheeks to her whole body. "I-I s-see. Um... Shall we go then?"

Reborn gazed at her with a smirk plastered on his face. He got out his car, leaving Natsu by herself (so she could freak out with privacy) for the moment. He walked around the car to the passenger side, Reborn opened the door to let Natsu out. Giving her a glimpse of his chivalrous side and the name/view of the place they were to engage in dinner at.

As Natsu got out of the car, she gasped in awe. Reborn didn't take her to some fancy restaurant, he took her to a _dinner cruise. _By nature, dinner cruises were expensive, especially in Italy. But they were probably the most romantic place you can take someone to, especially when you only met them three times.

As Reborn guided her to the entrance of the large boat, Natsu drank in the features of it. It was big and it had the words _Crociera Con Cena_**(1) **engraved on the hull.

They ascended the steps that will lead them to the dining room. The couple walked there in a comfortable silence, their hands intertwined. when they finally arrived at the dining room, Reborn quickly hailed a table, pulling out her chair for her, before sitting down himself. Natsu gave Reborn a smile in thanks.

The table had a scented candle (smelling like lilacs)in the center. Natsu sat back, taking in all the petty chatter that exchanged between the other couples there. Natsu smiled at him as she watched Reborn sit confidently on the wooden chair in front of her.

"Well you look pleased of yourself," Natsu tilted her head to the side, "Why is that?"

Reborn stared at her with a confident smirk tattooed to his face. "I'm pleased that you accepted my request for dinner. As well as slightly relieved that you like it here... After all, if we want this to work out, you'll have to enjoy yourself."

Natsu locked eyes with Reborn, "Even if you didn't ask me out, I would've enjoyed your company either way. But I must admit, I'm curious about something."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Natsu decided that for him to answer without leaving anything out, she would need to use the _full _power of her eyes. So she did. "Why did you kiss me on the day we first met?" She made her gaze in Reborn's eyes piercing.

Reborn stared into Natsu's eyes, although slightly confused of why her eyes were changing color, he didn't mention it. Instead he answered her question truthfully. "To be completely honest, I don't know. I just saw you walking with a somber look on your face, and I didn't like it. That's all. I feel drawn to you in some way, which I'm sure you noticed that you feel the same way about me."

Natsu bit her lip, "Yeah I do..."

Reborn gave her a smile and turned his head when he heard the waiter coming. He nodded at him, signaling the waiter to pour the wine in the glasses that were already on the table. When that was done, he took their orders, Natsu wanted a Spaghetti alla Carbonara**(2)** and Reborn wanted an Arista**(3)**.

They waited in comfortable silence, when the food got back, Natsu was ravenous. As she drooled (metaphorically) over her spaghetti, Reborn decided to ask her something as well.

"Natsu... I noticed that you looked sad and deep in thought when we met. Why was that? Did something happen at work, perhaps?"

Natsu fork froze when it was midway to her mouth. To cover this action up, she ate her fill (which was simply delicious), then answered Reborn's question. "Yes... Something did happen at work. It was nothing though. Just Lanchia being an idiot is all."

Reborn nodded, "Yes and...?"

Natsu bit her lip and said, "Well he said something about my... Family. You've noticed that I've never supplied you with my last name, yes?"

Reborn nodded, his eyes sharp for any telltale signs that she may be holding back on him. "Yes I have noticed, what about it?"

"Well... It's because it was taken from me."

"Taken?"

"Yes. Reborn... I was disowned."

Reborn's eyes widened slightly under his fedora. "Disowned? Why?"

"It was because I didn't want to get married at the tender age of sixteen." Natsu spat out bitterly. "Look I really don't want to talk about this right now, so please...?"

Reborn nodded, quickly changing the subject. He nodded towards Natsu's (now) empty plate, "It astounds me that you are already done eating. No qualms in showing me how your face looks with food all over it?"

Natsu smirked, "Of course not. You are going to see me eat without holding anything back soon anyway. Think of this as a preview."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, amused. Before he could say anything, his and Natsu's attention was captured by the sudden blare of slow dance music. Reborn smirked at this and he put his hand on Natsu's, tugging it so she would stand. When she did, he pulled her through the crowd of avid dancers until they got to a sparse area, where there were't too many people. This spot just happened to be by the cruise's exterior deck, near the railing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

Natsu smiled, "You may..."

Reborn tipped his fedora and pulled her towards him. Natsu collided against his chest, giggling, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, his hand already holding hers to dance. He held her firmly, his fingers lightly stroking her hand. Natsu exhaled lightly as Reborn tightened his hold on her waist. With her hand placed on his shoulder she felt the soft material of his jacket, silk maybe?

Reborn clasped her hand as he spun her around, before she again collided against his chest, chuckling under her breath. He smirked as he watched Natsu sway to the music, the both of them perfectly in sync.

When the music started to die down, Reborn gave her a swift kiss on her lips, the action fitting the moment. They both exhaled lightly just as the other did...

* * *

**A/N: Surprised that this chapter was so long? Yeah me too. Anyway I hope you all are having an awesome start of the new year and you will be getting a continuation on this soon. Promise :)**

**(1) It's Italian for Dinner Cruise. Yeah I know it isn't very original, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**2) Spaghetti alla Carbonara: Spaghetti cooked in sautéed onions and garlic and garnished with beaten eggs and parmesan cheese and is best enjoyed with pint of black pepper on it before serving. **

**(3) Arista: A savory Italian slow food made up of pork loin that is slow cooked on the bone, stuffed with fennel seed, garlic and rosemary.**


End file.
